


Of Remembering You

by RosesToPaint



Series: Family [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Magical Realism, Mentioned Character Death, Mourning, Other, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:19:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4958542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosesToPaint/pseuds/RosesToPaint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death might have taken the wrong sister. Part IV in a series of snippets about a family that's not quite ... normal.<br/>Introduction: Oksana Grekov</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Remembering You

It was the beginning of the rest of her life.

The earth on her sister’s grave had not yet set and already another was moving into her rooms.

Alexandra had been magnificent. The struggle to become head of the family had been terrifying after grandfather Petr’s death, his nephews so determined to have a chance, uncle Mikael and aunt Hannah without fitting heirs and her own father so unwilling to fight with his family. Alexandra and she had been the most direct descendants and for Oksana it had always been clear who would be the next in line.

She herself was persuasive, charming, well-liked, but that barely qualified as a Gift. Alexandra on the other hand had waltzed into the middle of a fight between Anton and Roland and said, “Kneel before me”, and they had. Great-grandmother Irina had looked delighted.

It was the first time Oksana had witnessed the greatness of Dimitri Grekov’s Gift. She might have been a waif of a woman, but her sister had been able to bend men much bigger than her to her will. She could force them into terrified servitude, like slaves – but she didn’t have to.

People wanted to follow Alexandra. _She_ would have given her life to her sister and now that she was dead, she would give her life to her family. In an attempt to fuse the two distant branches back together, Great-grandmother Irina had arranged for her to be married to the next head of the family. The wedding would be next week.

Oksana pressed her hand to the name engraved on her sister’s tombstone. Alexandra’s solemn, encouraging face appeared in front of her mind’s eye. It had carried her through many hardships already.

This, too, would pass.


End file.
